strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Modifiers
In line with the Sky9 Games tradition, Strike Force Heroes 2 has a few unlockable game modifiers (commonly shortened as mods), which alter a certain aspect of the usual game, for example giving everyone an infinite number of clips. In SFH2, modifiers are won by completing an untold task, like finding a secret object in the game, although some mods are unlocked by default. When the task is completed, a respective medal is unlocked and the modifier becomes usable in the Custom Game's "Modifier" selector. Modifiers can not be chosen in Campaign or Challenges; they are exclusive to Custom Game. To use a mod, go to the Custom Game screen. On the left of the menu, there will be a modifier selector. Scroll through the mods using the arrows on the selector, until the desired mod is named. When you start the match, the chosen modifier will be applied automatically and will last for the whole match. Below is a list of all modifiers available in the game. For detailed instructions on how to unlock the unlockable modifiers, see here. Modifiers list ; None : No mod selected. : No experience penalty. : Is unlocked from the start. * Does exactly what it says — nothing. ; Sky9 : Super Physics! : No experience penalty. : Is unlocked from the start. * Corpses are pushed much farther when shot. ; Pack Mule : Infinite spare ammo. : Your soldier will earn 60% less experience during the match. : Is unlocked from the start. * Gives everyone an infinite number of clips. A weapon still has to be reloaded when it runs out of ammo in a clip, but it can be reloaded an infinite number of times. * This modifier has NO effect on single clip weapons, such as Minigun or Zeus. ; Tin Man : Joints are held on with glue. : No experience penalty. : Is unlocked by obtaining the Vegetable Guy medal. * When anyone dies, their corpse is popped like a balloon, with many body parts flying away in different trajectories. * Out of all body parts flying or lying around, only the torse can collide with projectiles. Other body parts have no impact on gameplay. ; Wizardry : Magically infinite ammo. : Your soldier will earn 80% less experience during the match. : Is unlocked by obtaining the Game Breaker medal. * Everyone has infinite ammo without having to reload. You can shoot as much as you wish! * The modifier also replaces all soldiers' heads with a head of an old wizard with a gray beard and a typical magician hat. Hat color depends on soldier's camo. ; Fiesta : Random weapons, every spawn. : Your soldier will earn 30% less experience during the match. : Is unlocked by obtaining the Party Time medal. * Each time a soldier is (re)spawned, he is assigned a random primary and secondary weapons. This is not limited by weapons this class can acquire normally; all classes have an equal chance of obtaining any weapons. It's perfectly possible that a, say, Juggernaut would get an assault rifle, or that a Sniper would be given a rocket launcher. * Available weapons include all usual primary and secondary weapons, as well as Dooty Launcher, Sheep Cannon, Magic Wand and Ban Hammer. * Any attachments you had equipped will still work, even if they are normally not compatible with this weapon type. * The modifier also replaces all soldiers' heads with the so-called "Awesome face", which is a laughing smile. Category:Gameplay mechanics